


drabble #3

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren





	drabble #3

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg) (◡‿◡✿)

Han estado durante horas besándose, en silencio, sin palabras, dejando que sean sus bocas y sus manos las que hablen, entre ellos a veces ese es el único lenguaje que les sirve. Para cuando Dean cae de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos, Sam tiembla tanto que cree que se va a poner a llorar de necesidad. Abre la mano sobre la mejilla rasposa y Dean gime como si algo le doliese, quizás lo hace. A Sam le duele hasta el alma, le ha echado tanto de menos, a pesar de estar tan furioso, que quisiera matarle por irse de su lado.

La visión de los labios gruesos y enrojecidos de Dean en torno a su polla es delirante, los sonidos de glotona satisfacción que escapan de la garganta de su hermano tampoco ayudan. Dios, Dean tiene los ojos entrecerrados y las pestañas doradas, espesas y curvadas parecen proyectar sombras sobre esas mejillas pecosas que le raspan la piel. Es precioso. Suda y maldice «SamSammySamSamSammy» mientras usa las manos para alzarle el trasero y tomarle más hondo, más profundo, la garganta vibra en torno a su carne, como si cantase. Aprieta las rodillas, rindiéndose, y Dean le devora entre jadeos entrecortados, succionándole como sólo él sabe, volviéndole loco, haciéndole desear perderse para siempre en ese húmedo y acogedor calor. Cuando vuelven a besarse, Dean sabe a él, un poco amargo, salado y turbio, es perfecto y por un instante Sam cree que el corazón no le late dentro del pecho.


End file.
